In prior art batting systems, a pitching machine pitches a baseball toward a batter who is supposed to hit the pitched baseball with his/her bat. The batter stands within an enclosure, or cage, and the baseball is pitched toward the batter by the pitching machine. Generally when the batter strikes the baseball, he/she has little feedback on the baseball trajectory because the baseball trajectory is restrained by the enclosure. The trajectory of the baseball is interrupted so that the batter cannot see where the baseball would normally hit the ground. As a result, the batter never realizes how far the baseball may have gone, or knows the ultimate trajectory resulting from his/her swing the batter may have used on the pitch. In the event the batter misses the baseball, the baseball hits netting located behind the batter. Generally, the baseball, whether hit or missed, is automatically collected. The majority of collection systems rely on gravity to roll the baseball to a central collection point. Collection systems are generally required to avoid having the baseballs collect at the feet of the batter. In some cases, a baseball once collected may be transported back to a hopper on the pitching machine, thereby permitting the baseball to be pitched again.
In other batting systems, the pitching machine might be located in an open field into which a baseball may be hit, providing baseballs to the machine can then pose a problem. Pitching machines are of one of two types. In the first type, an operator individually places the baseballs in the pitching machine. In the second type, baseballs are placed in a hopper on the pitching machine.
Based on the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the problems and drawbacks associated with the prior art.